Distance Left To Run
by Ink-scrawl
Summary: Set in Severus's final year at Hogwarts. With the rise of Voldemort looming on the horizon, old rivalries grew deeper as decisions were faced and made...But Severus still has a distance left to run. A story of when, how and why Snape became a Death Eater
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, all characters and names, etc. belong to J.K. Rowling.

A/N: Ok, I've been writing this for a while but thought it was about time I got myself an FF.NET account and posted it here…please R&R, all constructive criticism welcome…even the scathing kind.

Summary: Yeah, it's another 'How Snape became a Death Eater' fic, although hopefully you'll find this original and detailed. Set in Severus' seventh year at Hogwarts.

***

****

Chapter One 

There was a general racket in the long school corridors as students and teachers alike welcomed the end of a long Friday afternoon at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was mid-November, and soft clouds of snow had already settled over the grounds, meaning that several fast and furious snowball fights were already in progress out in the grounds, although lessons had only just finished. 

Among the older pupils, plans were made for the coming trip to Hogsmeade that weekend, and despite the early snow, it seemed nearly everyone who was old enough was going.

It was down the bustling charms corridors that seventh-year Severus Snape strode, heading down towards the dungeons where the Slytherin common room could be found.

At seventeen, Severus still retained his shoulder-length, greasy black hair and was no more popular than he had been in his early years at Hogwarts, but he did seem more intimidating now, being older, taller, and more astute than he had been in his early teens. He had finally lost the round-shouldered, twitchy posterity that had haunted his youth, and he stood straight as he walked now, a stormy expression warning all bystanders away as he stalked the corridor.

As he turned the corner, his bag swung out and caught a door handle, ripping the strap. Cursing to himself, he bent to repair it with a flick of his wand, and was just straightening up when he heard an extremely unwelcome, all-too-familiar, voice from behind him. 

"Tut tut. No magic in the corridors, Snape," James Potter said lazily, leaning against the wall. His Head Boy badge glinted on his robes and a smug smile was threatening to unfurl at the corners of his mouth. 

At his side stood Potter's gang, or the Marauders, as Snape had heard them call themselves, comprising of three other Gryffindors: Potter's best friend Sirius Black; a prefect named Remus Lupin; and the little snivelly chubby one who's name Severus could never remember. 

At the moment, Black was not bothering to hide his smirk, and the chubby one - Pettigrew, that was it - had his fingers crammed into his mouth, stifling his squeak of excitement. It was pathetic in a seventeen-year-old boy, thought Severus contemptuously. The only one who appeared not to be paying attention to the scene was Lupin. Instead, he gazed out of a nearby window, a small, disapproving frown marring his expression. 

Severus' attention swung quickly back to Potter at the Head Boy's next words.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to deduct points for this, Sniv- I mean, _Severus,_" Potter continued. "Ten; no, _fifteen_ - what?" 

James looked around. Someone had coughed loudly and pointedly in the middle of his sentence, causing him to break off. On turning, he saw Lupin was giving him a very fixed stare. "Fine," James said, looking abashed as he turned back to Severus. A slightly resentful tone tainted his words as he declared "Five points from Slytherin, Snape, and don't let me catch you again,". He turned and disappeared up a flight of stairs, followed by his friends. 

Snape's hand closed tightly on his wand. The temptation to curse Potter while his back was turned was almost too strong to resist. _Almost_. With a ferocious scowl and his temper seething, he turned on his heel and strode off down the flight of stairs towards his common room. He hadn't said a word during the entire confrontation, and now his frustration was reaching boiling point. 

Potter's mocking tone echoed in his head, along with the infuriatingly superior look on the face of Sirius Black and the excitable giggling from Pettigrew. And as for Lupin…Severus fumed. He didn't need misdirected sympathy from _him,_ of all people.

Unknown to all but a select few, Remus Lupin was a werewolf, as Severus had discovered a couple of years ago. It had started out with suspicion; he had noticed that Lupin was often ill, and after watching carefully for a while, he had determined it to be every full moon that Lupin disappeared. This alone was enough to confirm his suspicions, but the real discovery was made following a prank played on Severus by the Marauders. 

Deciding not to dwell on the particular details of that episode, particularly the fact that he owed James Potter his life, Severus continued, livid, towards the dungeons.

The end-of-the-week clatter had gradually died down as pupils began to filter through to their own cosy common rooms, leaving him to make his way in solitude. 

***


	2. Chapter Two

****

Chapter Two

Reaching the sanctuary of the almost deserted Slytherin common room, Severus threw himself moodily into an armchair, thankful that Slytherins, unlike the other houses, did not feel the need to congregate together in their common room. The story of his and Potter's latest clash must surely already be spreading around the school, and the last thing Severus wanted to do was face the rest of his house over it. 

He leant his head back exhaustedly against the chair, thinking about exactly what he'd like to do to James Potter if he ever got the chance…

There was a spluttered giggle from behind him; Regulus Black, brother of the wayward Sirius, stood a few feet away watching him, his hands over his mouth to stop the sound escaping. 

"Something funny, Black?" Severus scowled at him. In reply, Black merely sniggered again, twitching closer. 

"Not from your point of view, it wouldn't be," Regulus said, his eyes not meeting Severus'. "I just thought it was funny how you were so angry because of Potter again,". He snickered. 

Snape stared at him, amazed at the impudence of someone he knew must be three or four years younger than him. Deciding for the moment to let the taunt about Potter slide, he instead slumped back in his chair. 

"…don't even get respect from kids in my own house," He muttered sullenly. "God knows I bloody well deserve some respect.".

"Respect like James Potter's got?" Regulus asked with a note of cunning in his voice, daring a step or two closer to Snape's chair, his eyes gleaming.

Severus stood up so quickly his chair thudded to the ground. He was not the tallest boy in his year by any means, but he was older, cleverer and far more daunting than the fourth year Regulus. He towered over the younger boy with a thunderous look on his face.

"What do you mean, like James Potter's got? What makes you think I'd want to be like him?" he spat, his black eyes searching Regulus' twitchy face. 

Regulus gave a nervous chuckle. He didn't dare say anything, and eventually Snape leant back, a mixed, unreadable expression on his face. 

"You're a sly little rat, Black," He continued. "You know how to get a reaction, that's for sure. But here's an idea; shut the hell up about James bloody Potter." He righted his chair and slumped back down in it. He no longer seemed aware of Regulus Black.

Black took advantage of Severus' moment of inattention to take a step back while Snape stared moodily into the distance. Regulus fidgeted frenetically, finally breaking the silence when he could stand it no longer. 

"There's…sort of a gathering in three weeks' time." He blurted. Snape blinked and looked back at him with an expression of blank surprise. He obviously had no idea Regulus was still standing there.

"A what?"

"A gathering. Sort of. In three weeks'-"

"Yes, yes, I'm not deaf. I heard you the first time," Snape bit out impatiently, feeling annoyance with Regulus replace his initial surprise and fleeting interest. "I was just wondering what you thought you meant by a _gathering_," He said witheringly. 

But Regulus, too stupid or too eager to notice, did not acknowledge Snape's obvious dismissal of the upcoming gathering. 

"It's kind of like a Meet-and-Greet for those of us who are interested," He let out another giggle, ignoring Severus' disbelief that someone would actually use the phrase 'Meet-and-Greet'. 

"Interested in what?" Snape asked, listening closely now despite himself. 

"You know what." Regulus voice was hushed, he stressed his words excitedly. "About what's going outside Hogwarts. About Mudbloods and muggle-borns, about old families. _Old blood_. About _him_," Regulus breathed. 

Severus paused carefully. Yes, he knew about what was going on outside their sheltered school life. And yes, he knew about _him_. Of course he did, everyone knew about him. He was the one the pure-bloods said was going to change things, the one who could become the most powerful wizard in the world. There were already those afraid to speak his name.

Voldemort.

Severus gave Regulus a hard, searching look. 

"Those who are interested?" he repeated. Black nodded excitedly. 

"I know a few people outside Hogwarts who'll be going.", he continued, determined to sway Snape to the cause. " Maybe an old friend or two of yours," he added with a cunning wink. 

Snape couldn't help himself. It was impossible not to seem interested now. 

"Who?" he asked.

"Lucius Malfoy, for one," Regulus said triumphantly. "And my cousin Bellatrix. Her fiancé, Rodolphus. A few others you might know. And loads of new faces. You'd enjoy it."

Snape, who had been staring into the fire while he took in Regulus' information, looked around sharply. 

"What makes you say that?" He was suddenly suspicious, distrustful. "Why are you so desperate for me to come? You hardly know me," He stood up. "Come to think of it, how do you know so much about it all anyway? You're nobody," He said, frowning. 

Regulus waved a hand impatiently.

"I said old blood, didn't I? All the old pureblood families know about it. And in answer to you first question, because I know you're powerful and I'm sure you'd really fit in," He continued. "And also…I need help getting out of the grounds that day, and I know you can get us both out, no problem".

Severus snorted.

"I'm not coming just because you're too stupid to get of the castle, Black".

Regulus shot him a withering look which took Severus by surprise.

"I know that, I could've asked anyone that. Calling me stupid, look who's talking," He said reproachfully. His tone changed to one of hushed excitement again. "Look. This is your sort of thing, Snape, I just know -"

Severus cut him off.

"Alright, alright." He shifted in his seat. "Watch your tongue, though, Black,"

Regulus held up his hands, meek and mild when confronted with an annoyed Snape, whom it seemed was finally making a decision.

"I'll think about. Ok?" Snape sighed. Regulus gave him a sideways grin and nodded.

"Sure, think about it all you want. Let me, know alright?" and he snickered one last time before vanishing through the door that led to the boys dormitories, leaving Snape deep in contemplation. 


	3. Chapter Three

****

Chapter Three

As he was perhaps the only the seventh-year who did not go to Hogsmeade, Saturday passed uneventfully for Severus. He spent most of his time studying in the library for his Potions NEWT, idly wondering if he could get away with brewing a restricted potion for his next project if he claimed he was just investigating it for research purposes. After all, it was only a travelling potion when it came down to it; to be exact, it allowed the taker to be in two places at once, providing they didn't mind the nauseous pain of their head feeling as though it was splitting in two. Still, apart from that there were no side effects, aside from the vomiting, fainting and hopeless disorientation.

The brewing of restricted potions, and indeed the study of Dark Arts themselves had long been something that interested Severus. He had a great fascination with the concentration of emotions that was required to perform dark magic, something that came naturally to the focused Severus. There was power too, a highly intoxicating power that Severus had been exploring deeper and deeper into through his years at Hogwarts. 

He was not, however, aiming to become a Dark Wizard - in fact, he planned to cease his study of such subjects upon leaving Hogwarts, when he would not so easily be able to obtain ingredients, spell-books, and ancient texts from Hogwarts' expansive library. Most of Slytherin house looked into Dark Magic while they were at school and Severus was no different, although his particular talent for the subject, especially when it came to the exact art of potion-brewing, was something that would make it far more difficult for him to give up when he left at the end of the year.

Still, despite his interest, there were those in the Wizarding community both inside and outside Hogwarts who were far more deeply immersed in Dark magic than Severus - he knew the Black family were famous for their impressive collection of dark gadgets, and of course, there were few families who could compete with the Malfoys when it came to Dark Arts

Lucius Malfoy had been a sixth year when Severus had first joined the school, and had immediately been impressed when he heard about the first-year loner who had successfully jinxed a couple of fourth-year Slytherin bullies so that every time they tried to sleep they awoke with the most gory of nightmares, causing them to embarrass themselves in the dorms when they awoke crying with fear, and several times, wetting not only their cheeks. The moody first-year whom the two had been pushing around had maintained the jinx until the two exhausted, humiliated boys had come begging him to lift it, promising to leave him alone forever. To ensure they left him alone completely, Severus did not lift the jinx until two days later, by which time his reputation was sealed and Lucius Malfoy had decided to take him under his wing.

After that, it seemed Severus was going to have an easy ride through school, respected by people much older than him for his ability with curses. However, Lucius and his gang left after two years, and Severus, who had relied on the older Slytherins for company, suddenly found himself left with only his contemporaries for company, whom he had not previously deigned to associate with, citing them as 'foolish idiots who wouldn't know a decent curse if it hit them in the face'. Disliked by his classmates and without the assured protection of Lucius, Severus had become something of a loner, and the favourite target of James Potter and his gang. 

He often reflected bitterly that although the enmity between himself and Potter had been established from day one ('You're Snape, aren't you?' 'So?' 'So I've heard about you around school. You know dark magic. My dad said I should stay away from you and your family' 'Then fuck off, why don't you?' 'Watch your mouth!' 'And who are you anyway?' 'James Potter'. 'Ah, a Potter, that explains it.' 'Explains what?' 'Filthy muggle-lovers, all of you'….) the public persecution he suffered would never have happened under Lucius' watchful eye.

Thinking about Lucius reminded Severus of what he had been trying to put off thinking about all day; the upcoming 'gathering' Regulus Black had informed him of the previous day. 

Voldemort. Now _there_ was someone who was immersed in dark magic. Solid proof of the power it gave you. Severus had yet to decide where he stood on the issue of Voldemort, although many Slytherins were talking in loud voices of their families' undying support for him, even as Dumbledore made endless speeches to the school, imploring them to stand together against the rise of evil. 

Sighing, Severus stood and stretched, reminding himself he had three weeks to make his choice. Regulus Black could wait - Severus may have been interested, but he was as yet in no hurry to declare war openly on Dumbledore -the headmaster may be mudblood-loving fool, but he did have Severus' grudging respect, whereas Voldemort still seemed to far away, too much of an idea to seem real yet.

Packing his books away, a sudden though hit Severus; lacewing flies. Substitute the rare and dangerously powerful fairy wings in the restricted potion he was researching with lacewings, and there would be nothing anyone could say to stop him - the potion wouldn't be nearly so powerful, and the two places the taker wished to be in had to be pretty close together, but it as it would lessen the pain and side effects so considerably, he could get away with it easily…

Forgetting for the moment about anything to do with Voldemort and the growing state of war, Severus made his way back to his common room in the good mood of someone who's just solved a particularly irritating problem.


	4. Chapter Four

****

Chapter 4

During the next two weeks, Severus concentrated solely on his NEWT subjects, particularly his restricted potion, and all but forgot about Regulus Black and Voldemort. He had managed to put all thoughts unrelated to his studies out of his mind for the moment.

At least, almost all other thoughts…James Potter had begun to prey intently on his mind, and Severus couldn't quite suppress the visions of revenge he was having, payback for the previous week's humiliation. Potter could twist the loss of five house points into a major victory, and over the last couple of weeks unpopular Severus had faced scorn from both Gryffindors and the rest of the school. 

It infuriated him - Potter and Black had lost far more than five pathetic points over battles with Snape, not least after the prank Sirius Black had pulled on him in their fifth year, almost ending his life; but Dumbledore, ignoring the injustice of it, decreed that everything be hushed up to protect Remus Lupin's werewolf identity, and to Severus' amazement no one had so much as questioned the dramatic loss of points Gryffindor had suffered that year. To add lasting insult to injury, James Potter had won all Sirius' lost points back in the next couple of Quidditch matches. It made Severus feel truly sick.

Perhaps Potter could sense it too, the level of intensity of Severus' hate towards him, because it seemed that over the past week he had been going out of his way to steer clear of Severus, even on occasion doubling back the way he had come to avoid passing him in the corridors. 

It was beginning to drive Severus mad. 

He craved conflict. His hands itched, so badly did he want to wrap them around his wand, or preferably, James Potter's neck. Curses rushed to the forefront of his mind, the words on the tip of his tongue, but every time he came within range Potter would vanish, mingling with the crowds or simply disappearing down some secret passageway.

It was beginning to frustrate him beyond all belief by the second half of the week, but it was only after a particularly trying transfiguration lesson on Thursday afternoon (involving the turning of water into wine) that Severus finally snapped, and in the process learned the truth about why Potter had been avoiding him. 

The lesson was a shared Slytherin and Gryffindor class, and normally Severus would have been studiously ignoring Potter and his gang whilst Sirius Black flicked ink bombs at him and Potter sent casual jibes his way. However, this lesson the Marauders had been unusually quiet and studious, and their out-of-character behaviour, far from appeasing him, had grated continually on Severus' nerves. He had felt so on edge that he was only just short of standing up to curse Potter into oblivion across the classroom. Thankfully, he managed to control himself by concentrating on the extremely advanced incantation that was required to turn his glass of water into wine, and made it through the lesson under Professor McGonagall's watchful eye.

Still, this time, there was no letting Potter get away - as soon as the bell for the end of the lesson went, he packed up as quickly as possible and headed straight for the door, past Potter and his friends. In the corridor, he pressed himself inconspicuously against the wall next to the open door, waiting as the other students poured out behind him, mingling with the crowds from other classes.

Severus was counting on Potter's gang being the last out as usual, and he was right. As the crowds thinned, the Marauders came strolling out

"- Steak and kidney pudding tonight," Pettigrew was saying cheerfully. 

Sirius snorted. 

"D'you ever think about anything except dinner, Wormtail?" he asked, flicking his hair out of his eyes.

"Course he does, Padfoot," Potter said, grinning. "He thinks about lunch and breakfast a lot too," And the two of them burst out laughing, while Pettigrew flushed deeply, and turned his gaze away. 

Lupin gave him a concerned look and shot a reproving glare at James and Sirius. 

"Sorry, Peter," James said quickly, and he did look genuinely sorry. "We are, honestly. We didn't mean to make fun of y -" But the rest of his apology was cut off as a loud crack split the air and he flew against the wall, cracking his head against the stone. A moment later, Severus held him pinned there, one hand gripping Potter's robes at his neck, the other pointing his wand at the Head Boy's throat.

"Well well," He snarled, aware of the groups of people staring open-mouthed at this brazen attack. "Perfect Potter, treats even his friends like dirt and thinks he can just charm his way out of it!"

James, who had initially looked fairly dazed from the bash his head had received, now seemed slightly more alert. He stared at Snape, then scowled and made to push him off, but Severus' wand was still hovering dangerously close to him and he stopped struggling. Instead, he looked scornfully down at him.

"You're an idiot, Snape. A complete, vicious idiot. All you are is an unpleasant reminder that there are other people in the world like you. And to top it all off, you can't take a joke."

The gathering crowd laughed, and Severus knew it was at his expense. Still, he was the one with the wand pressed at Potter's throat, and it's threatening presence was the only thing stopping Sirius Black charging at him. He didn't flinch, but instead pressed his wand right into Potter's neck.

"You joke too much, Potter" He said menacingly, but James continued brazenly as though he hadn't heard him, even raising his voice.

"And don't think you can get at me through Peter, because-"

"But he's right!" The cry came from nowhere. Even Severus whipped around to stare. 

Peter Pettigrew, his face red and crumpled, was clutching his bag close to him and facing James with a look of surprising determination.

"For once, he's right! You do joke too much, James! You're always doing it, taking the mick…" He swallowed, looking as though he was about to stamp his foot on the ground. "You and Sirius, you think you can just swan around saying whatever you like because you can apologise afterwards! That's why Lily got so angry with you about Snape the other week! That's why she told you to lay off him, remember? It's like you don't care at all!"

There was a long silence. Pettigrew paused, getting his breath back. He stared around him, at the shocked faces staring back at him.

"Peter," James began weakly, but Pettigrew was already shaking his head and walking away.

"So that's it," Severus said in an icy whisper. He could spare no sympathy towards Pettigrew - although he agreed with him, he could feel nothing but contempt for someone so pathetic. Severus was vaguely aware this made him something of a hypocrite, but right now he was concentrating much more on the issue at hand. 

"That's why you've been avoiding me - because your little mudblood girlfriend told you to," Something inside Severus felt like it was near breaking point, a harsh pain welling up in his chest. Somehow, this piece of knowledge made it all so much worse. But he didn't have time to dwell on the matter - Potter's attention had swung back to him as soon as the word 'mudblood' left his lips.

"Don't call her that!" He roared, bringing both arms up so quickly that Severus did not have time to defend himself, and was flung backwards against the opposite wall 

"How dare you!" Potter was standing over him now, their positions reversed. His fist was drawn back, eyes full of rage, but there was a sudden silence deeper than before, and Severus' eyes slid past James and met - hers. 

Lily Evans was standing behind James, her arms folded, her expression icy. James followed Severus' gaze and whirling, dropped his fist to side.

"Lily," He said, numbly. He opened his mouth to continue, but his girlfriend silenced him with a look. 

"I told you, James. I said if you didn't lay off him I'd finish with you. So now you know," She said. James' jaw dropped.

"But he attacked _me,_" He argued, pointing limply at Severus, who was still pressed against the wall. "That little sod was the one who started it all! Padfoot, Moony, you were there! Tell her!" 

Both Sirius and Remus opened their mouths to agree, but Lily was already shaking her head.

"You didn't have to retaliate! You could've walked away," She said, her tone almost sad.

"But he called you a -" James began hotly, but Lily interrupted firmly

"I don't care what he said about me; I asked you to leave him alone and you just couldn't -"

"When will you learn to mind your own business, Evans?" Severus spat suddenly, eyeing her with a look of utmost dislike, and humiliation. "Stop trying to give me your divine protection! Why can't you leave me the hell alone?" Furious with her, himself, and above all, James bloody Potter, Severus stormed through the circle of onlookers, intolerably aware that all eyes were on him, scathing, scornful.

It was only inside the Slytherin common room that he became suddenly aware that someone was following him. Whirling around, he came face to face with a nervously smirking Regulus Black. There was a long moment of uncomfortable, tense silence, but at the last second when Regulus made to disappear, Severus collared him and yanked him closer. 

"Next week. Friday. I'll come, ok? I want to see…To see what it's like," He whispered in a voice ragged with strain. "I'll be there," 

And then he flung Regulus away from him and fled to the refuge of his dorm


	5. Chapter Five

****

Chapter Five

The next week passed in a indistinct blur for Severus. The days seemed to blend together, making him feel dizzy and sick. He was vaguely aware that he was still getting up every morning, still going through the day as usual, but his mind would no longer focus on anything except his promise to Regulus Black. 

The whole school was talking about the previous week's incident with James Potter. The Head Boy was apparently still reeling from the abrupt end of his relationship with Lily Evans. His long standing friendship with Pettigrew was also in tatters; although James had apologised most sincerely to Peter and had been forgiven, their friendship was shaky and uneasy, and Potter was said to be a wreck after suffering two such major losses. Most Gryffindors had been sending Severus the blackest, dirtiest of glares all week, obviously blaming him for these catastrophes in their Head Boy's life. He hardly noticed. 

He was too busy realising with a growing feeling of dread that he might be getting in too deep by agreeing to go to this meeting on Friday. He had begun to regret his promise to Black almost immediately, and unfortunately, the little nuisance seemed to have guessed what he was thinking and was steering well clear of him, as if to make sure he didn't try to back out. 

Severus concentration had slipped so drastically that he managed to completely fail a chapter test in a Defence Against the Dark Arts class on Wednesday afternoon, getting his first 'D', the lowest mark he had ever received in that subject. This, if anything, caused him to snap out of it, and once he realised how much he was letting an angry promise affect him, Severus scoffed at himself for taking it all so seriously. He was not so far gone as that, and although the week had passed quickly he awoke on Thursday morning with his mind clear. He shook his head to organize his thoughts and realised he had one purpose in mind. Find Black and tell him he would not go to this- this _gathering._

He cornered Regulus at lunchtime. Black was sliding out of the dining hall when Severus stepped out from behind him and yanked him from the corridor into an empty classroom, slamming the door.

"I'm not coming." 

Black started, his eyes sliding apprehensively all around the room, refusing to settle on Severus.

"What do you mean, Sev? Of course you are," He laughed nervously, and made for the door. Severus stepped directly in front of him and glared down at the younger boy with narrowed eyes.

"No, I'm not. And what did you just call me?"

Regulus finally met his eyes.

"Sorry. Severus," Snape cuffed him around the head. "Ow! Snape." Severus stood back, satisfied. The day he couldn't at least intimidate a boy three years younger than him would be the day he declared himself James Potter's best friend. 

"Listen Black. I'm not coming tomorrow, I've changed my mind. End of discussion." He turned to leave. 

The whisper came from behind him, deadly, disgusted, malevolent; a spiteful hiss.

"Coward". 

Severus froze. For a long moment, there was absolute silence. Nothing moved. Then Severus swung around, stunned and furious. 

Regulus was leaning against a desk, staring straight at him with his chin down, a contemptuous sneer causing his lips to curl and his eyes to gleam as they met Severus' look of shock and anger. He remembered that this was not the first time Black had surprised him; inside Black was a hidden nerve he rarely displayed. When he did, as now, it came as a shock. 

"What did you say?" Severus hissed. 

Black's sneer flickered visibly before it grew more pronounced. He was steeling himself to something, Severus could see that. 

"You're a coward, Snape. He told me you would be like this, but he wanted you to come, Lucius Malfoy did. Said you'd be a good addition. I thought so too, but I could tell right from the start you were scared. You're so-" 

But what he was, Severus never knew. He had drawn his wand and hit Black with a silencing charm before the other boy had time to finish his insult. Regulus blinked and clutched at his throat. Severus strode back across the room and gripped Black's shoulder tightly, his wand still in his other hand. 

"I wouldn't go any further with that sentence if I were you," he said lazily, watching in satisfaction as Black squirmed, his nerve having snapped. 

"Now you get something into your thick skull, Black. I am _not_ afraid of any tame meeting that has been arranged for idiots like you, even if Lucius and his friends have deigned to be there. Fear has nothing to do with it. I just want to see how things turn out before I go declaring myself a supporter of Voldemort".

Severus noted how Black flinched at the name. Regulus turned to look up at him and mouthed something. Severus shook his head irritably to indicate he did not understand and Regulus pointed to his mouth desperately. Muttering the counter-curse, Severus waited.

"What better way to see, than to really see! Really be there!" Regulus said hoarsely, rubbing his throat. It hadn't been a particularly gentle silencing charm. 

Severus frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, if you were there, if you came tomorrow, you _would_ see. No one's saying that by coming you're declaring yourself one of His supporters. It's just to…to see," Regulus said, managing a half-grin. "Sorry for putting you under pressure, and for calling you a coward." Here Severus rolled his eyes in disgust at the grovelling tone Regulus adopted. But then Black's tone changed completely, becoming an excited whisper. "It's just that this is going to be good, really good. So much could happen. You'll see. C'mon, Snape. Lucius wants you there, too. Think of this as your chance to_ see what you could become._"

To his amazement, Severus found himself weakening. Regulus could be extremely persuasive. And it had been a long time since he'd seen Lucius, that was true. 

He was just going to see. That was all.

"Alright." He snapped, releasing his hold on Regulus. "Alright, I'll go. What time do we have to be there? And where is it?"

"Secret location," Regulus giggled. "I'll take you, it's not too far. They wanted everyone to be able to make it. If we get there by about two, it means leaving Hogwarts at around midday."

"Fine. Get into the grounds and be at the Whomping Willow at twelve."

Regulus' eyes lit up.

"You know how to get out of the grounds from there then?"

"Yes," Severus said shortly. 

"Great, good, I'll be there," But Regulus was talking to thin air. Severus had already gone. 


	6. Chapter Six

****

Chapter Six

The day dawned so bitterly cold that icicles hung from the castle's overhangs, the sky a steely dim white. The grounds were covered in layer of fragile white frost, so that the last scant blades of grass pushing up from the rock-hard ground crunched underfoot. Now well into December, hardly anyone ventured into the frozen grounds. 

Severus could see Regulus hovering near the Willow from a mile away - wrapped in a heavy dark green travelling cloak, hopping anxiously from foot to foot well out of the tree's reach, shooting apprehensive glances at it's flailing, creaking branches. The boy couldn't have been more obvious. Raising his eyes heavenwards in annoyance, Severus strode forward quickly and silently towards him. He knew that to anyone who happened to glance idly out of a window in the castle at that moment they would be extremely visible.

"Black!" he hissed furiously, and Regulus swung around, grinning widely, nervously.

"Snape," he began, but before he could get any further, Severus grabbed hold of his cloak and dragged him around the tree and out of sight of the castle.

"Are you completely stupid? Waiting here in a _travelling _cloak_,_ of all things? Bloody hell…" Severus said, exasperated. Regulus looked sulky.

"No one saw me leave," He muttered. "They wouldn't have been looking for me,"

"It doesn't matter whether they were looking for you or not! Anyone can look out of a window!" Severus snapped, scowling. But he did not push the matter and instead began to look all around him, left and right, his eyes fixed on the ground. Regulus gave him an odd look.

"Erm….what are you looking for?" He asked, obviously keen to get going. 

"A stick," Severus replied shortly. "A long one." 

Regulus eyes widened in apprehension.

"_Why_? Merlin, I didn't know I was that visible from the castle, you don't have to go mental over it."

Severus finally located a long, thin branch lying near enough to the Whomping Willow that he had to duck as low as possible to reach for it under the tree's thrashing limbs. He pulled it out and shot Regulus a contemptuous look as the younger boy took several steps back.

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm not going to hit you with it, you idiot." He snarled. 

Regulus visibly relaxed. Then his brows contracted again.

"Then what _are_ you doing?"

Severus sighed and turned to face the Willow. 

"See that knot? Right down at the bottom, near the base of the trunk? Watch," and he used the stick to reach through the dangerous branches of the tree until it touched the knot gently. To Regulus' amazement, the tree froze completely, and Severus strode forward quickly, dropping the stick. Hurrying after him, Regulus watched as he lowered himself through a large gap in the roots, which he now saw led to a low underground passage. Gaping, he followed Severus through into the passage. 

"_Lumos_," Severus muttered in the dark. He heard Regulus slide through the gap in the roots behind him .

"Come on. Light your wand," He bit out, striding ahead. He heard Black whisper the spell and begin to follow him. 

"How did you _find_ this?" 

Severus grimaced in the darkness. The one question he'd hoped would not be asked. Memories flooded his mind, of half crouching as he hurried down this same tunnel, unknowingly heading towards Remus Lupin in his werewolf form….Memories better forgotten. 

"By chance,". 

The rest of the journey in the tunnel passed in silence, until it finally began to twist upwards and the two emerged into a building, eliciting yet another gasp of surprise from Regulus.

"This - this is the Shrieking Shack!" 

He seemed to suddenly register what he was saying, and lifted his wand defensively, an expression of fear creeping over his face. 

"The ghosts-" He whispered, but Severus was too wound up from another sleepless night combined with irritating presence of Regulus Black to let him go on, and he whirled around.

"There are none! This place is empty! Hurry up," He said, striding out of the door. Regulus made a face and followed him out to the hill on which the Shack was situated, overlooking the village of Hogsmeade.

"How d'you know?" He asked, unwilling to let it go.

"Because - because -" Severus was momentarily lost for words in his frustration. "I just do. Stop asking me so many bloody questions,". He glared and Regulus held up his hands, surrendering although a defiant glimmer flashed in his eyes. 

"Alright, alright…We need to get a move on. It'll take us about an hour and half from here," he began to make his way down the hill. Severus frowned.

"What, you mean walking?" 

Regulus looked taken aback. He stopped and stared up at Severus.

"Well…we've got no other mode of transport have we? It's not like we can go zooming around on brooms in plain view of everyone." 

Severus shot him a disbelieving look, but once glance was enough to tell him Regulus was being serious. Annoyed, he motioned Regulus to come back up the hill. When they were face to face, he took out his wand.

"I'm not walking" he stated. Not sure what to say, Regulus shrugged. "I'm not walking for an hour and a half to get to this 'gathering'. That's ridiculous," Severus continued. Regulus flinched and opened his mouth, but Severus motioned him to be silent. "Now. Where is this thing happening?" He demanded.

"I-I…Well, I've got an address. I've never been there before. I just have this," Regulus admitted. He delved into his pocket and produced a torn-off piece of parchment. Taking it, Severus frowned as he read; _The Fourth Field, Dolohov Grounds. The Gathering will take place here at 2.00 o'clock, Friday the 15th of December._

"Dolohov's pretty much an open supporter of Voldemort. He's rich too, massive house and all that. His grounds aren't that far from here. Bellatrix sent me a map with the route marked out and everything…I just reckoned we'd walk, you know…" He trailed off. 

Severus stared down at the parchment in his hands. Something was nagging at him, some clue he knew he was missing, but that he could not quite place. 

"I know who Dolohov is. I remember him - a friend of Lucius' " He muttered, his concentration elsewhere… Merlin, wit was driving him mad! What was it he couldn't see about all this? And then it clicked. So _obvious…_ He almost laughed out loud. 

"Black, you must be one of the most stupid beings on the planet. This isn't just an invitation - it's a portkey." 


	7. Chapter Six, Part Two

****

Chapter Six - Part Two

"Are you sure about this? Why would Bella send me a portkey without telling me?" Regulus asked, staring at Severus. 

Sighing, Severus leant his head back to stare at the sky.

"I suspect," He said resignedly, "That it was her idea of a joke."

Regulus scowled, stung. He did not disagree. 

__

One hour later, sitting on the cold hard ground, leaning against the shack wall and dying for a cigarette, anything to alleviate the boredom.

A few feet away from where Severus sat, Regulus was slumped, looking defeated. His enthusiasm for the day had all but deserted him, leaving him feeling dejected and useless. He had been wrestling with the same issue for what seemed like an age now. 

"But _why? _It's just…it wouldn't even have been that funny, I'd still have got there," he said, trying to see reason.

Silence.

"She would have liked to see me walk all the way," Regulus said, bitterly.

"Yes," Severus agreed. 

"She must think I'm stupid," 

"Yes,"

Silence.

"Damnit!" Regulus finally exploded, jumping to his feet and beginning to pace twitchily. "It's not fair, I was really looking forward to all of this! How was I to know it was a bloody portkey? She doesn't take me seriously, none of them do! Not Lucius, not Lestrange, not Dolohov…I want to be one of them but they think I'm just a stupid kid…" 

He continued muttering darkly, but Severus had stopped listening. True, a minute part of him was feeling almost sorry for Black, and another even tinier part was recognising similar feelings he'd had when he used to be friends with Lucius at school, but the majority of him could no longer bear to listen to the tedious droning whimperings of a fourteen year old boy. Instead, he concentrated waiting for the time to pass.

__

Half an hour later, stiff and aching from sitting on the ground so long 

Severus reached inside his robes and withdrew the silver pocket-watch he'd been consulting at regular intervals over the last hour and a half. By coincidence, the handsome clock had once belonged to Lucius.

"What time is it?" Regulus asked for about the millionth time. 

"Almost two. Come here," Severus snapped. Regulus scrambled up and pulled the portkey out of his pocket, offering an edge to Severus. 

There were a couple of minutes when nothing at all happened. Severus' eyes followed the elegant silver second hand on his watch as it drew closer and closer to the top of the face, split-second by split-second…

And then, with a lurching tug somewhere inside his stomach, he was gone. 

His feet hit the ground solidly, the world righting itself in front of him. He managed to stay on his feet, watching Regulus tumble unceremoniously head-over-heels beside him, his cloak falling over his head.

They had arrived. 

A heavy mist whirled around them. Severus glanced at the invitation in his hand, then back up at their surroundings, and let a small ironic smile settle on his face. He had assumed the Fourth Field was the name of one of Dolohov's splendid mansions, however it was in fact a field. In all probability the fourth one. 

The sky was a flat steel grey, and the thick mist around the field gave the eerie impression of fading into nothingness. A large white marquee stood over the other side of the field, and all around them were people, moving with the aristocratic glide of the rich and important. Men and women, some young, some older, standing in groups and talking in clear voices about the

state of the ministry and the rise of the Dark Lord, or moving around holding delicate glasses of champagne. 

To Severus, the sight of these wealthy pureblood witches and wizards acting as though they were attending a party in this cold grey field seemed oddly out of place somehow. Still, what had he expected? 

Regulus clambered to his feet beside him, and Severus suddenly noticed other windswept looking guests standing taking in their surroundings much as he was. They had not been the only ones to arrive via a portkey - truly, as Regulus had said, they wanted everyone to be able to make it. 

"Come on," Regulus shrugged his cloak back over his shoulders and set off across the field, a grimly determined set to his jaw. Feeling uncomfortably aware of his Hogwarts robes beneath his cloak, Severus followed. 

As they neared the marquee, Severus recognised several of the faces gathered there. Die-hard Slytherin followers of the Dark Lord, all of them. Some he knew from Hogwarts, others by Daily Prophet reputation only. And there, standing alone, detached and beautiful, raising her glass to them in a silent greeting, was Bellatrix Black. 


	8. Chapter Seven

****

Chapter Seven

Regulus headed straight for her. 

"Bellatrix," He nodded, unable to keep the cold tone from voice. 

Amused, Bellatrix's lips curled in a superior smile as she nodded back.

"Welcome cousin," she said. "I trust you had a safe journey?" There was a flash of cruel fun in her eyes.

"Can't really go wrong with a portkey," Regulus shot back shortly, meeting her gaze. Once again, Severus was grudgingly impressed with the surprising nerve the younger Black sometimes showed. 

Bellatrix merely smiled, although her eyes were alight with vicious humour.

"Our little joke, cousin. You must forgive us," She paused, looking past Regulus to Severus. He nodded his head in greeting, and Bellatrix held out her hand, her eyes searching his face for a moment until she could place him.

"Snape! Severus Snape…My, it's been a long time," 

"Yes," He agreed, shaking her hand. "I'm surprised you remember me at all,"

"I do, I do." She assured him. "Lucius wanted you to attend today. You were his little apprentice, for a while, weren't you…" It wasn't a question. Severus stiffened, levelling her gaze.

"I've made my own way since then," He said calmly. Bellatrix raised her eyebrows, but said no more and looked vaguely approving. She turned and looked back at her cousin.

"I suppose it was he who told you about the portkey?" She asked. Regulus flinched. 

"No," He said defiantly, shooting a look at Severus. "I could see for myself what it was,"

"Then why, dear cousin, did you bombard me with owls asking for maps and directions?" She asked, arching one perfectly shaped eyebrow and lowered her heavy eyelids, looking so condescending that Regulus seemed to visibly shrink.

"I…I was joking with you," He muttered, his cheeks flaming. Bellatrix smirked.

"Ah. I see. I rather thought you had taken me seriously," And she laughed. Regulus flushed deeper, but mercifully for him at that moment Bellatrix' fiancé Rodolphus appeared. Tall and dark-haired, he displayed a cold, haughty arrogance that Severus often noticed in such young, rich people. 

"Good afternoon, Regulus," Rodolphus said smoothly. Still recovering from his humiliation, Regulus could not bring himself to reply. 

"Lestrange," Severus said instead, nodding his head.

"You remember Severus, don't you dear?" Bellatrix asked, turning to her husband-to-be.

"Of course. How are you, Snape?"

"Well, thank you Lestrange. And yourself?"

"Very well, thank you."

The pleasantries dispensed with, Bellatrix turned her attention back to Regulus.

"So, dear Regulus. Where is my cousin?"

Regulus stared at her, completely nonplussed.

"I - I'm…Bella, I _am_ your cousin," he frowned.

"No, not you, boy. I meant your brother, of course. Why is Sirius not here?" The corners of her mouth were curling upwards, hiding a smirk, and Severus was suddenly and forcibly reminded of Sirius Black's own smug grin. It struck him how very alike in both appearance and attitude Bellatrix and Sirius were, even while they stood for such radically different principles. 

Regulus was looking furious. At the mention of his brother, his face twisted unpleasantly and he spat vehemently on the ground. 

"Don't talk to me about him! That filthy traitor, he's as bad as any mudblood!" He said disgustedly. "Mother blasted him off the tapestry when he left. Said he was a sickening disgrace to us all."

Bellatrix seemed mildly interested in this.

"A powerful wizard one day, though. Wonderful pureblood lineage, we could have done with him on our side," she argued lightly. 

Regulus' head snapped up.

"What about me?" He snapped. Bellatrix shrugged and opened her mouth, but before she could say anything, Regulus interrupted.

"Tell me Bella, where is _your_ sister?" He glared. Bellatrix didn't bat an eyelid.

"Narcissa is here," she said smoothly. "She disappeared with Lucius earlier, no doubt to discuss politics" She sniffed. Rodolphus leered over her shoulder., but Regulus was not to be deterred.

"I meant your _other_ sister. Where is Andromeda?" He imitated the tone she had taken with him when talking about Sirius. Bellatrix's eyelids flickered, but she kept her cool remarkably well.

"Andromeda declined to attend today's meeting. She is not here". Her tone was cold and formal, as if she had rehearsed that sentence a thousand times.

Severus could not help but admire her. Bellatrix appeared perfectly in control of the conversation, and even though her feelings towards her sister were probably much the same as those Regulus held towards Sirius, her outwards cold and complete indifference allowed her to gloss over the subject with ease, as if to demonstrate how little importance it was of to her. 

Rodolphus was evidently growing bored with this family tiff. In a loud, obnoxious voice he changed the subject to the possible union of Narcissa Black and Lucius Malfoy, and Severus found himself rapidly losing interest in the conversation. He stood to one side, accepting a glass of champagne from a waiter carrying a silver tray and feeling uncomfortably bored. His attention wandered over the guests all around the field, noting the excited, almost feverish atmosphere that hung over them, as though they were expecting something.

"Severus! Sev!" Severus turned, recognising the voice even before he caught sight of it's owner. An exceptionally handsome, well-groomed young man was heading towards him, his black robes sweeping around him and his long blond hair tied back loosely. All around the field, eyes tracked his progress across it, such was the attention Lucius Malfoy commanded. 

"Lucius," Severus greeted him, not at all surprised to see Lucius dressed in the height of style. Even at Hogwarts, Lucius had displayed impeccable taste. Under his cloak he wore an expensively tailored black suit and a crisp white shirt, and the gleaming silver buttons on his black silk waistcoat were imprinted with the Malfoy family crest. 

Severus smirked, and Lucius laughed and shook his hand firmly. Over his shoulder Severus caught sight of the slender, willowy figure of Narcissa Black in the background. Lucius followed his gaze.

"Yeah, she's gorgeous, isn't she?" He turned back to Severus, drawing a sleek silver cigarette case from his breast pocket.

"Hm?" He offered the case to Severus, proffering one of his hand-rolled, Turkish cigarettes. 

"No thanks," Severus said, shaking his head. Lucius had begun to regard him with a searching expression that unsettled him, and he would rather have looked him straight in the eye than through a cloud of upper-class, imported smoke. 

"Well then, Sev. It's been quite a while since I saw you last. How's life at Hogwarts?" Lucius asked, still scrutinising him.

"Fine," Severus replied, a little too quickly, forcing himself not to think about his most recent confrontation with James Potter. 

"Fine? That's not what I've heard," Lucius narrowed his eyes. 

"Really? Pray tell, Lucius, what have you heard?" Severus snapped irritably. Lucius was an old friend, it was true, but he that didn't mean he had any right to comment on his life at Hogwarts. 

__

Lucius shrugged, and lit a cigarette. 

"Only that you might have been having a bit of trouble from a few certain Gryffindors" 

"No. There was trouble, there won't be any more." As he said it, Severus felt an odd certainty within himself that that statement was true. No doubt Potter would want to keep his girlfriend happy, but more than that, something about the way Lucius had suggested Severus was in trouble had sparked an iron resolve inside him. _No, there would not be any more trouble._

The conversation turned to old times at Hogwarts, back when Severus was in his first years at Hogwarts and Lucius had been something of a mentor to him. Remembering those early years, Severus felt that maybe he had made the right decision in coming here after all. He had almost forgotten the feelings of companionship and belonging he had felt in the company of his older friends, competent wizards and witches, unlike the naïve, pathetic beings in his own year…

Lucius shook his arm, snapping him out of his thoughts. Bellatrix Black's voice, soaring over the field by means of an amplifying charm, was announcing that the Gathering was officially beginning. 

"…Everyone will now make their way to the marquee. Our esteemed host, Antonin Dolohov, apologises for the fact the Gathering could take place in one of his many mansions," Here Bellatrix shot Dolohov, who was standing near her, an icy reproving look, "As, I quote, 'someone might have suspected something'." 

Her voice faded, and through the crowds making their way towards the marquee Severus saw the way Dolohov's face was white with anger and embarrassment as he stormed after Bellatrix. 

Lucius chuckled and turned to Severus. "Doesn't say much for his loyalty, does it?" he remarked, as they followed the crowds through.


	9. Chapter Eight

****

Chapter Eight

As he followed Lucius through the white tarpaulin flap of the marquee, Severus was reminded, as was so often the case in the wizarding world, that appearances could be deceiving. Inside the marquee they were met with the sight of a rich baroque décor; plush red carpet, carved balconies around the room, a small stage at the front with heavy scarlet curtains drawn across it; and rows upon rows of gilded, velvet-cushioned seats, which were rapidly filling up. 

However, before he and Lucius could make their way further into the room and take their own seats, they were called away from the crush of guests filing in to hall by a silky voice. 

"A word, if you please, Lucius," Bellatrix inclined her head to them, directing them to wait behind as the other guests filed in. 

"What does she want with me now?" Lucius muttered irritably, stepping to one side, watching Bellatrix with narrowed eyes through the crowd. He motioned for Severus to wait with him. "Hold on a minute, Sev, this shouldn't take too long. And nothing will start until we get there, Bellatrix and I are both speaking this afternoon,". 

__

Speaking? Severus asked himself, wondering exactly how many speeches they would be suffering this afternoon. 

However, he did not have time to contemplate this as a pair of ornate gold doors he had not previously noticed swung shut after the final guest, leaving the three of them alone in the entrance of the marquee, which from the inside resembled a dimly lit entrance hall in a grand old house. Bellatrix stepped forward slowly, her features carefully arranged into an expression of false concern. 

"Well? What is it?" Lucius asked pointedly. Bellatrix smiled slightly. 

"Please understand that I'm only passing on the message," She began softly, sparing a quick glance at Severus, before focusing her attention on Malfoy. "It seems, Lucius, that the Dark Lord is feeling a little displeased with you," She said, unable to keep a secret Cheshire Cat smile off her face. Malfoy narrowed his eyes, fixing Bellatrix with a hard glare.

"And why might that be, Bella?" He asked in a steely tone. 

Bellatrix lowered her eyelashes with a mock-modest smile.

"I fear he believes you have been rather - I'm not sure, perhaps too…frivolous?" She smirked. "All these parties you've been attending, dances and the like…And the people you've been associating with?" Her voice was soft with disbelief. "Bartemius Crouch at the Ministry? And that mudblood girl? It's just not proper conduct, Lucius," She shook her head slowly at him. 

Lucius was furious. Pointing his finger at Bellatrix, he stabbed at the air, punctuating his words.

"You know perfectly well 'that mudblood girl' holds high office in the Ministry, and the Wizengamot! Mudbloods may be filth, but they have their use. Imagine if one of our more 'questionable' operations were to come to the attention of the Aurors - we'd value support from the Wizengamot then! And as for Crouch…" Here Lucius paused, and appeared to regain his composure. He took a step back and straightened his shoulders before continuing more calmly.

"Crouch could be dangerous to us. He is…zealous. To the point of obsession. Surely it would be safer, at least for the moment, to avoid suspicion?" 

Bellatrix held up her hands. 

"Fair enough, and I'm sure the Dark Lord will understand. But you should know that although he is all in favour of subtle deceit, there are times when loyalty and political beliefs are more important to the Dark Lord, Lucius. You seem to forget this."

Lucius raised a questioning eyebrow, but did not interrupt.

Watching the entire exchange, Severus could hardly believe what he was hearing. So the followers of the Dark Lord were already involved in 'operations', including deceiving the ministry? Severus realised he was unsurprised. After all, even through sheltered Hogwarts rumours had spread…whispered along corridors, spoken with pride in the Slytherin common room, boasted in the dorms, and denied by Dumbledore in his speeches to the school; _everyone_ had heard _something _of what Voldemort was doing outside the school. 

"Well what can I say?" Bellatrix continued slowly "I do know. I am his most loyal follower, after all,". It was a blatant challenge. Lucius looked her straight in the eye, and a slow grin spread across his good-looking face. 

"Of course," He said, his voice dripping sarcasm. "Most loyal, you say? How odd…" He trailed off.

"What is?" Bellatrix snapped, looking suddenly wary. Something was wrong here - she had clearly not planned for Lucius to look so scornful.

"I was merely remarking how odd it seems that the Dark Lord doesn't consider his '_most loyal follower'_ worthy enough to enter his inner circle," Lucius smirked. 

Bellatrix stared uncertainly at him. Her eyes flickered over to the quiet, watchful Severus, and suddenly, understanding dawned them both.

_Lucius, a Death Eater?_

Death Eaters…rumours abounded about these most loyal followers of Voldemort almost as much as they did about the Dark lord himself. They were his closest, most loyal supporters. While there were those who agreed with Voldemort's ideas, the Death Eaters were much more than that. They followed him as their master, obeying his every command without question and offering their lives to him. There were said to be the elite, hand-chosen by Voldemort himself, although the more public Voldemort seemed to become, the more Death Eaters seemed to appear behind him.

Obviously contemplating this, Bellatrix gave an almost imperceptible swallow. "What do you mean?" She asked slowly, feigning ignorance, but Lucius was already laughing quietly to himself as he unfastened the Malfoy-imprinted cufflinks of his left arm. He glanced at Severus and motioned him closer, rolling up his sleeve. Despite managing to appear nonchalant, Bellatrix leaned closer. 

Lucius looked down at his arm, and then extended it slowly for them to see. 

Severus stared. There, burned onto Lucius' left forearm was an image he had only ever seen before in the pages of the Daily Prophet, accompanying articles on Voldemort, which had been steadily becoming more and more frequent over the months. Stories of distrust and enmity, riots and vandalism and even, on occasion, murder. Hovering over each of these attacks was what they called the Dark Mark, Voldemort's personal insignia of a serpent protruding from the mouth of a skull. Now here it was, branded on Lucius' arm, marking him as one of the elite. A Death Eater. 

Severus first coherent thought was of Regulus Black. And how he was going to _kill him_. 

_Just to see_…Severus mentally berated himself for having been so stupid as to believe him. Black must have known all along that this meeting had been arranged for one purpose and one purpose only - so that each of these guests would leave as firm supporters of Voldemort, steadfastly persuaded by his Death Eaters. 

Why else would Lucius and Bellatrix have spoken so plainly in front of him about their activities, when they knew he was going back to Hogwarts, and Dumbledore? The only explanation was that they were completely confident he would leave as one of them. Severus was furious at having been being played so easily, but he had no time to express it - Bellatrix was staring at Lucius' Dark Mark with an expression of pure rage. 

It seemed impossible that a face so beautiful could be twisted into an expression so ugly, yet there it was. She was seething, her eyes wide and her teeth bared. She radiated jealousy, as she clutched compulsively at Lucius arm, inspecting it closely before dropping it as though it were red-hot, leaving angry red marks from her nails imprinted in his flesh. 

"When did you get this?" She hissed, livid. "_When_?!" 

Lucius rolled his sleeve down and began to move towards the ornate gold doors leading into the main hall. 

"Several weeks ago," He said casually over his shoulder. "But then - he's always placed more importance on me than on you, Bella. I'm the head of out little operation, remember?" He laughed softly at her, and then turned to Severus, who had all but forgotten his own anger in the face of this violent rivalry. 

"Coming Severus? I'm sure Narcissa or Antonin will have acquired a couple of front row seats for us," 

Noticing he had dropped the 'Sev's, and that his speech had suddenly become more short and to the point, Severus had to wonder if Bellatrix's comments on his frivolity hadn't affected Lucius after all as they pushed open the doors without a backwards glance at the fuming Bellatrix Black. 


End file.
